


Afterglow

by Anime_weeb



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: (Ya Nasty), (as usual), (kinda), (no not like THAT), Akabane Karma is a Good Friend, Asano Gakushuu Needs A Hug, Assassin Akabane Karma, Avenged Deaths, Choking, Depressed Akabane Karma, Gakuhou Is a Cunt, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Revenge, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: Karma Akabane had just made a deal with the enemy, Gakushuu Asano, to avenge Nagisa Shiota. He just hoped he had made the right decision.Or...What could have been the start of an awesome action/romance story but I got lazy and bored of it so only posted the first chapter as a one-shot.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> The summary says it all, honestly. ^^

This was it. The moment he had been waiting for; had planned for. His goal was so close, all it took was a single push. Everything was set up accordingly, it couldn’t have been more perfect. So why? Why was he hesitating so much? 

He wasn’t the bad guy here, he was doing what was  _ right.  _ All to avenge his best friend who died because of his father. His hand tightened around his neck, making him choke slightly. 

He looked so  _ scared.  _ The fear was evident in his violet eyes, and he relished in it. Fed off of it. Because yes, you should be scared of me. You should fear what I’m about to do to you. You brought this upon yourself and now you had to pay the price. It was only fair...

Was it really? After all, it wasn’t  _ him _ who killed his Nagisa. It was his father… but he was there when he died. He was an accomplice, he was sure of it. Why else would he be there? He was  _ right.  _

One push to end it all. Nagisa would be avenged, and he’d be free of him and his family. But then, shouldn’t his father be the one he should use as vengeance? He was the one who did the finishing blow, after all. But he was  _ there  _ when it happened. He was as much involved in this as his father. 

But it just seemed so cruel, pushing him off a cliff and to be left to the water’s whims. It was also cruel how they murdered Nagisa in cold blood. Maybe he could just shoot him? Impossible, despite having a loaded gun in his hand aimed directly at his head. He could easily blow his brains out, but with how much he was trembling… he didn’t have the balls to. 

The male in his grip wasn’t doing any better though, shaking like a newborn lamb in his grip. He hated it, but he reminded him so much of Nagisa. How even though he was so obviously scared, he gave him a look filled with so much defiance and fire and-

He felt him choke up at the thought of Nagisa. Nagisa, his best friend and the literal  _ sun,  _ who hadn’t done anything wrong. He even, dare he say it, contemplated letting the male go.

No, he was  _ right.  _ This is what he got for watching his best friend die. He  _ deserved  _ this.

Did he? Did he really?

Yes, he did!

He thrust him out, his firm grip still on his neck, till the male’s feet were barely touching the edge of the cliff. He could clearly hear the crashes of the waves down below on the rocks. He could hear the whistle of the wind and the strawberry-blonde's strangled breathing. He could hear his own erratic breathing and pounding heartbeat and it was in that moment, the moment he took one last look at his struggling limbs and fear-ridden face (all defiance lost) was the moment he let out a frustrated shout and threw him back onto the solid ground.

He breathed heavily as he cursed himself. What had he just done? He was right where he wanted him and now that chance was gone. No doubt he’d kill him now. He was still standing at the cliff, all it took was a push…

All it took was a step.

It almost seemed like the waves were calling out to him, to help reunite him with Nagisa, the one person he actually cared and treasured. He missed him so much; he’d do anything to see him again.

One step, that’s all it took.

One step and he’d see him again.

One step…

No. Not till he avenged him. Otherwise he’d never be able to face him. Besides, he was going to hell when he was no doubt already in heaven. He took a shuddering breath in and stepped away from the cliff and instead turned to address the coughing male at his feet.

“Why,” He coughed out in a raspy voice, “Why let me go.”

“I’m not letting you go,” He responded, tucking his gun back into the waistband of his trousers and giving him a disinterested glance, “I’ve just changed my mind on killing you. I want your father, and you’re going to help me get him.”

“And if I refuse?”

“Then I throw you off this cliff and forget all about you.”

“You couldn’t,” His head whipped around to glare at his smug expression, blood and cuts decorating his face yet so smug and self reassured. He knew he couldn’t bring himself to kill him, which was ridiculous since he most definitely wasn't the first person he had killed to get his way. It was because he reminded him so much of Nagisa, that is what he had convinced himself. He knew that wasn’t true, and he knew it too, “You couldn’t kill me if you tried, and you did, and you failed.” He smiled up at him.

“Maybe, but I could get people who would love to take my place. You’re pretty wanted, you know, all I’d have to do is bring you in and walk away with the money they put on your head. I’m sure you’d be pretty as a head decorating someone’s wall.” He smiled back just as pleasantly, wiping other’s off.

“What do I get out of helping you?”

“Didn’t I just say? I won’t hand you off to the highest bidder.”

“I need a bit more than that. You’re right, a lot of people are after my head, and even if I do agree and we kill my father-”

“ _ I  _ kill your father, you’re only taking me to him.”

“-People will still be after me. So, I request your protection. Keep me alive and I’ll help you.”

He contemplated a bit, wondering if it was really worth it. It wasn’t too late to push him off of the cliff. He wouldn’t do that.

“Fine.”

“Promise.”

What? How much of a child was he to still believe in something as childish as  _ promises?  _

“I promise.” He sighed, indulging him for now.

He smiled slightly, pushing his strawberry-blonde hair from his eyes and slowly getting up to his feet and wincing at the pain in his head that the redhead had inflicted to knock him out and bring him here in the first place. “You have yourself a deal, then.”

Karma Akabane had just made a deal with the enemy, Gakushuu Asano, to avenge Nagisa Shiota. He just hoped he had made the right decision. 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
